440 Millions Poisoned Heart
by Abssynthe
Summary: [Spoilers Arc Dressrosa] La fureur orageuse d'un des Quatre Empereurs se lève à l'horizon. Même le calme de la nuit sur l'océan ne trompe pas les deux équipages que le Nouveau Monde a réuni. Mais lui, il avait dansé avec Doflamingo, et il avait perdu. Finalement, il semble que le marchand de sable au manteau de plumes aurait raison de l'insomnie chronique de Trafalgar Law.


Disclaimer :_ L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent bien entendu à **Eichiiro Oda**. Aucun profit n'est recherché à travers cette fanfiction, mais ça, vous le savez déjà !_

Note d'auteur_ : Il s'agit là de mon premier essai sur le fandom de One Piece. Il reprend les évènements de l'arc Dressrosa, et propose une suite comme je l'imagine, du point de vue de ce cher Trafalgar Law... Attention donc aux **spoilers**, notamment pour ceux qui suivent uniquement l'anime. Devant le chapitre 769, je n'ai pu n'empêcher d'imaginer... ce qui suit et va suivre ! En effet, j'espère pouvoir enfin amener une fiction à terme, et pour cela, j'opte pour une fois pour un format avec des chapitres courts. Ce petit bout de texte pourra faire aussi l'objet de remaniements, comme une sorte d'éprouvette à expériences. Bonne lecture !_

_A écouter avec "Poison Heart" des Ramones et l'ending 16 de l'anime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

La douleur est explosive. Au début.

Il venait de sentir sa peau, ses muscles, ses tendons, ses os être sectionnés, après tout. C'est compréhensible.

_« C'est pourquoi je vais te pardonner… Comme j'ai pardonné mon père et mon frère avec leur mort ! »_

Un feu d'artifice, avec toute la palette de couleurs qui va avec, qui agresse son cerveau. Et puis, c'est une sorte de léthargie qui s'étend de l'épaule, au torse, aux jambes. Tout le corps est bientôt touché.

_« Rien de mieux qu'une exécution avec une balle de plomb ! »_

L'image se brouille. Il sait que son cristallin ne s'adapte plus correctement. La focale est incorrecte.

Il attend la balle. Cette fois-ci, ce sont des adieux définitifs. Il le sait. L'homme au manteau de plumes le sait aussi. L'homme au manteau de plumes en sourit, largement.

Il attend la balle qui ne vient pas. Une explosion détourne l'attention du roi de Dressrosa.

Luffy au Chapeau de paille est toujours là.

Il sait, il est conscient. Sa situation est… difficile. L'ablation d'un membre hors opération chirurgicale l'est toujours. Et Doflamingo est tout sauf un chirurgien. Ses fils sont plus aiguisés que le plus aiguisé de ses scalpels, que le tranchant maudit de son nodachi. Mais Doflamingo n'est pas minutieux, précis. Il est juste violent, et frappe le plus fort possible pour faire le plus de mal possible.

La lumière s'étire.

Ses paupières se referment, s'ouvrent. Son corps bouge de lui-même, va chercher l'appui d'un mur défoncé par les combats pour se cacher. Peu à peu, l'hémorragie allait entraîner somnolences, tachycardie, hallucinations, coma puis d…

…Une main tient la sienne. Semble-t-il.

Le son est étouffé. Le bruit d'une respiration –la sienne ?, le vacarme distordu des combats… Et ce souffle, profond, caverneux, qui se remplit d'eau…

L'eau, cette garce.

Une main tient toujours la sienne.

Jetant un œil, il voit son bras gisant, abandonné et sanguinolent, au milieu des débris de pierre. Étrange sensation que de voir un ami de très longue date à plusieurs mètres de sa place habituelle. Étrange, aussi, qu'une telle vision ne le brusque pas plus que ça. Son pouls tend même à ralentir. Il est calme à s'en damner.

Une main tient toujours la sienne. Il vérifie, au cas où.

Mais il n'y a rien. Son bras agonise encore comme une pièce de viande au rebut. Personne pour venir raccrocher les morceaux.

…Sensation du membre fantôme. Remarquable ironie.

Il neige dans sa tête, dans ses doigts, dans la plus petite cellule de son corps. Dans les cellules de la prison de Flevance, aussi, la neige doit tomber. Sur les hauts toits blancs de la ville fantôme, les flocons du Nord doivent s'endormir sur les cadavres immaculés.

S'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, il aurait pu croire que deux larmes de feu creusaient leur sillon sur ses joues glacées.

Au diable sa fierté.

_« Luffy au Chapeau de paille... Tue Doflamingo ! »_

Il siffle de douleur.

Depuis le jour où il s'est présenté devant la Donquixote Family, du haut de ses dix ans, le corps recouvert de grenades, et condamné à une mort programmée, son destin s'était entremêlé à celui de cet homme. Depuis ce jour où il fut enfermé dans un coffre, contraint à tout entendre et à ne rien dire, la noirceur de son cœur avait vraiment tout dévoré.

A ce jour, où il s'était dressé de nouveau contre l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de cette partie du globe…

Il avait su, et pourtant, il avait continué, persisté, perpétué la volonté de Corazon. Et parce que justement, son cœur se faisait toujours plus noir. Il voulait voir s'effondrer ce monde qui avait détruit le sien.

Il avait dansé avec Doflamingo, et il avait perdu.

Il le sait. _Une main tient toujours la sienne._

Finalement, il semble que le marchand de sable au manteau de plumes aurait raison de l'insomnie chronique de Trafalgar Law.


End file.
